Run for love
by narutohinatalove
Summary: Naruto doesn't know what he feels for Hinata and Hinata is getting married. What will happen? Slight kakairu


Hey guys I am uploading a story for the first time, so I hope I write something that everyone will enjoy and if I do some mistakes or if you do not like something please tell and I would really love to read your reviews. So here I go

Oh! And one more thing even though the story belongs to me all the characters belong to the author

Run for the love

Naruto was standing on the roof of the Hyuga house and he had been standing there for a while now, he knew he had to many important things to do and he could even see the ANBU black ops searching him and Kakashi sensei sitting on a tree reading a book definitely Icha Icha and pretending to look for him. He could hear Lee calling out to him. Sakura and tenten telling Kakashi sensei to hurry up and search for him and get ready because as the hokage he had to look presentable and be on the time for the meeting with the kage's. Naruto was going to accompany him with shikamaru, obviously it was Shikamaru's idea and he had told Naruto that it would do him some good if he really wanted to become hokage one day.

Now even though nearly the whole village was busy searching for him because they should have left an hour ago but because he had ran off somewhere and as usual Kakashi sensei was in no hurry they were not even ready to leave.

Naruto looked down at the garden in the Hyuga house, but the person he was looking for still wasn't here

"Even though she is here by this time everyday" Naruto thought to himself when suddenly he felt someone hit him on the head

"Naruto what are you doing everyone has been searching for you" Iruka sensei looked like he was about to explode.

"I know I was about to go to the hokage office but look even Kakashi sensei is not ready yet" Naruto complained massaging the bump on his head.

"You don't try to behave like him, that crazy lazy jounin really needs to learn some manners" Iruka said

"Who needs to learn what sensei?" Kakashi asked, he had suddenly appeared from behind and was now looking at Iruka sensei with mocking eyes. Naruto noted that Iruka's cheeks had gone red, but he quickly shook his head and looked at kakashi and said

"You really need to behave like a responsible person, see you are influencing my students."

Naruto smiled to himself as he knew that now both his teachers were in a relationship but his attention was suddenly taken by something moving in the garden and he looked down to see the person he had waited to see for so long. Hinata came in the garden and as Naruto could see she looked beautiful just like a white lily that had bloomed. She was wearing a long light blue gown that suited her hair and her hair were tied in a wild bun with a streaks of hair brushing her face. Hinata had just come out as usual to tend to the plants when her sister came calling her

"Hinata neechan, father is calling for you."

Hinata looked at her sister and said

"Why?"

"No idea" Hanabi said and left the garden warning her sister that she better not be late.

Naruto wanted her to stay a little longer, though he didn't know why but for the past few months it had become his habit to come here and watch Hinata as she tended to the plants or trained or knitted. He liked watching her and soon it had become his schedule, he would come here every day and watch her but would hide if someone sensed him around or if Hinata looked his way. He didn't know why he was watching her from afar when he could just go and talk to her but now he had found out that even that didn't work because now it was his turn to stutter or turn red when Hinata was near but obviously he was too dumb to understand the reason.

He was as she opened the door of a room and went inside and then closed the door he wanted to watch her as he wouldn't be able to see her for a whole week after that. He sighed and turned to look at the two men and at some point had stopped talking and were staring at him.

"What?" he said

"Nothing, just wanted to ask you the reason why would you want to come here and spy the Hyuga girl everyday" Kakashi sensei asked

Naruto looked like someone had just told him that madara had come back

"You seriously thought that no one knew" Kakashi said with a amused tone and received a glare from his lover.

"But how…." Naruto asked

"I am the hokage" Kakashi said

"You were spying on me" Naruto looked shocked

Kakashi sighed why this guy who was the village hero and the saviour of the world had to be so dumb.

"I have better things to do than spy on you but you see nearly the whole village knows about it" Kakashi said giving a bored look.

Naruto looked horrified how was it possible, he turned to Iruka sensei and looked at him Iruka sensei smiled nervously while scratching his head and gave a nod. Naruto had not expected this and just kept watching the two men but was soon brought out of his thoughts as Iruka dragged them to the hokage office.

Shizune was waiting there for them to return and had their things packed and ready for them.

"You two should leave now. Shikamaru left early so that he would try and ask for time so that you would not miss anything." She said.

"So it's just them I bet they would be more than late so someone should go with them" Sakura said who had just entered the room said.

"I think that's a good idea. Iruka you should come with us" Kakashi said.

"No I will not I have the school to look after." Kakashi looked disappointed

Just then Lee entered and looked at them he was here to report that he could not find them but had listened to the conversation so he yelled at the top of his voice

"Naruto kun I was searching for you everywhere, you are already late but believe in your youth and its power and you will be there in no time." He said holding naruto's hands.

"I know why don't you accompany them Lee." Iruka said

"Me?" Lee asked

"Yes I never saw you being late so I think that's a great idea" Shizune said

"Yes you should go with them" Sakura said

"Hey! I do not arrive late anywhere it is something that Kakashi sensei does." Naruto said.

"You are wasting your time lets go" Lee said

"Wait, when did you approved to go with us?" Naruto asked

"Yosh lets go" Lee said and took the bags on his back and took Kakashi and Naruto's hands and ran at his top speed. Kakashi sensei and Naruto were trying their best to keep up with Lee's speed but they were totally exhausted they had been running for 3 hours without a stop.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttt" Naruto yelled. Lee stopped suddenly and this made Kakashi sensei who had been nearly fainted to fall on ground. He cursed Gai for training his students to become like him.

"Lee kun we need a break" Kakashi sensei said

"Ok let's take a break for half hour and while we are taking a break let's do 500 push ups"

Lee said

Naruto and kakashi looked at him and sighed. They sat in the shade of a tree and drank the water, kakashi looked at naruto who was not being his usual self

"Naruto is there something bothering you?" kakashi asked

"Not really" Naruto said even though there was something bothering him. He felt weird to admit it but the thought of not being able to watch Hinata for the whole week somehow made him sad, he wanted to be with her and he had been feeling like that for months now. He sometimes felt himself get jealous of Kiba and Shino because they had spent so much of their time with Hinata and knew her better than him. He sighed then looked at Kakashi sensei and thought well he knows about me spying on her so

"Oi kakashi sensei do you sometimes feel that you don't want to go anywhere and stay with a ….you know someone …. Like"

"I feel like that all the time" Kakashi said reading Naruto's thoughts

"You do" Naruto asked

Kakashi nodded

"So who is this person you want to stay with"

"Iruka" kakashi said without even thinking twice

"But I and Hinata are not like you and Iruka sensei so why do I feel like I want to stay with her"

Kakashi looked at him gave an you are an idiot stare then said

"Maybe because you want to become like that" kakashi said

Naruto's eyes widened as the truth sunk in, he looked at kakashi sensei

"So that means I like Hinata?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he saw the boy before him realize his love for the girl he had been spying on.

"Yes. Yes, that's it I love Hinata" Naruto yelled

"But you can' do that" Lee said

Both the heads turned to look at lee

"Why?" Naruto asked irritated

"Because I heard her father has called a family another head family I guess so as they can get the children married."

"When?" Naruto asked panic clear in his voice

"Just an hour ago they would have arrived if I heard correct from Tenten"

"Kakashi sensei" naruto looked at the older man

Kakashi nodded he clearly understood

"I have to go stop it right now" Naruto yelled

Lee looked at his friend and tears rolled down his eyes, very dramatic tears

"Oooooooooh Naruto kun I wish you all the best in getting your love back as your youth has just begin" Lee said

Naruto had ran off in the middle of the speech but lee didn't look hurt he smiled and gave a nice Gai pose and then looked at kakashi sensei then said

"Break is over let's go kakashi sensei"

Kakashi sighed and got up and then thought he didn't have to run away right now they were just going to talk not get married but his thoughts came to rest when he was again dragged by Lee.

Naruto ran at his top speed never looking back or stopping but even though he ran so fast it took him 4 hours to reach his village again where Sakura and Tenten saw him, and they ran after him telling him to stop but naruto ran at his top speed not looking or hearing anything.

Just as he saw the Hyuga house he started to calm down then thought wait for me Hinata I am going to get you back but just as he was about to open the door to Hinata's house . Hinata came out followed by Kiba and Shino, Akamaru close at their heels. Chouji and Ino came out from behind them after seeing naruto run at his top speed. Iruka and Sai were there too but naruto didn't notice them he just went straight to Hinata and said

"Did you accept it?"

Hinata looked at him shocked to see him so out of breath

"Naruto kun"

"Did you accept it?" Naruto asked again

"What?" Hinata asked

"The proposal" he said

Hinata looked at him and said "but how did you find out"

"That's not important…" he was out of breath

"no" Hinata said. Naruto looked like he was the happiest man on the earth and then he looked at her and then suddenly a thought filled him but does she like me. What if she likes someone else the thought made Naruto angry he didn't want to go through something like that again so he looked Hinata in the eye and said

"good cause Hinata chan I LOVE YOU"

Everyone was silent cause this was a proposal no one ever expected to come from naruto

Hinata looked at him and smiled the biggest smile ever

"Naruto kun I… I love you too"

The crowd looked at the couple and thought finally. Naruto was above the clouds and in another world. He looked at Hinata and thought that he had so much to tell her.

While somewhere else Lee and Kakashi san were still running to reach their destination and Kakashi thought how nice it would be if he could also got some time to spend with his lover.


End file.
